imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:KitCats/K1TTrivia!
Please Note: I am almost exlusively Lanos Wadangka, so the following may not apply to some of you. However, I am aiming to expand K1TTrivia to other servers, becuase even they deserve some fun! ^^ 'K1TTrivia-Intro' K1TTrivia is a little thing I do in-game. It's pretty simple, all I do is shout out questions in chat and whoever gives the correct anser first, wins! I started doing it a couple weeks ago because I was bored, but It's been super fun and I have some enthusiastic "fans". (Or so I like to think) ;) I'm starting a blog for it (duh kitt) and hopefully I can make a page if it gets big enough! How It Works * I will usually start out a session by shouting something like "Ok folks, its K1TTrivia time! Who's in?" This (hopefully!) will result in people saying "me!" (normally more people tune in as I go along) * Next I will announce the trivia category and this round's prize. Ex. "Category: WWII Prize: 1 a coin" * Then I just announce the question and wait for the answers to start rolling in! Ex. "In what year did Hitler become the leader of the Nazi Party?" For questions like these, I will usually have a bit of a time limit, because people looking up the answers is always a concern. * Sometimes I will give out hints, but I would like to establish more of a routine as people get used to how the trivia rounds work. Questions So far I have asked questions in the categories of WWII, Earth Science, and Media. Some categories I am looking forward to are News, Geography, and Wars. Of course I will ask any question from any category I find interesting, and am not restricted to the above listed ones. If you pm me in-game or in some non-public way you can submit a question for me to ask, but you are (obviously) not allowed to answer. Ex. "What are a comet's two tails called?" ~someone answers~ "Very good! Thank you to ~person~ for submitting that question." Here are some example questions that I have already asked, '''that you can use to get an idea of the material I use. *What is the name of the Sun's twin star? *In what year did Hitler become the leader of the Nazi Party? *What is Toph's last name? (Avatar-TLA) *Who was the Avatar before Aang? (Avatar-TLA) To name a few. But you never know if I might use them again, so pay attention! Prizes For prizes I use mostly Gift Boxes and chests, but sometimes I will have things that are quality, but not currently useful to me, such as a single Ancient coin, or hair dye. I accept donations for prizes, including *Gift Boxes, Old Scrolls, anything you can find the Box Items category *Pirate/Ancient Coins *Hair Dye/styler *Things that are semi useful, but not too valuable. I would really like to expand to all servers, but I can't do K1TTrivia if I don't have prizes to give out, especially when I create characters on new servers I won't have the means to collect quality items. Donations for prizes are extremely well recieved, but don't think you need to donate to play! K1TTrivia is open to '''all '''players, regardless of level, social standing, and class. P.S. Not to end the post on a sour note, but I have one last thing to say. When I start a round I often get a crowd gathering. Please '''do not beg for prizes if you didn't win. I am not made of money, and no one is making me give away these prizes. I don't know about you, but in my opinion these are good items I'm handing out, so please be appreciative. Please feel free to make suggestions, ask questions and nadd ideas to the game! I am open to all opinions :) Thank You For Playing And Supporting K1TTrivia! :D ATTENTION: The next game of K1TTrivia I will try to have posted below. I will be beaming down to Wadangka next, on Friday. Category:Blog posts